All For Her
by Lillian Kayl
Summary: A RobStar fic of little scenes of how Robin shows his love for Star without using his words.
1. Chapter 1

All for Her

I do not own TEEN TITANS

Chapter 1

The Braiding of Hair

The sun was setting in Jump City, and all was as calm as it could be in Titan Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were shouting at each other over the newest video game. Raven sat floating in the mid air meditating and attempting to keep the peace. Starfire and Robin sat in the far corner of the room, talking about life and such things. It was rare that Robin was among his friends and not in his study.

It was Starfire that had got him out of the dark and cold room, she was the only one who could get him to come out willingly.

"Robin?" She asked softly.

"Yeah Star?" Robin blushed as she looked beautiful with the sun silhouetting her frame.

"Would you do the braiding of my hair?" She turned around so her back was facing him.

The Boy Wonder nodded his head and took her hair into his hands. It was only maybe once a week that she asked him to perform this task, and he wasn't very good at it, but still she let him do it and he enjoyed it, it was one of those things he could do to show his love for her. One of those things he could do for her.


	2. Chapter 2

All for Her

Chapter 2

Watching Movies

It was a rainy Sunday and the other titans had gone out bowling. This left Robin home with Starfire, who had been sitting on the couch for most of afternoon. She had been trying to find something on the television. Robin had been in his office for most of the day and had only come out to grab some food. Starfire looked to the office door and pouted. She had dug through the collection of movies that had piled up in one of the storage rooms. When she had reached the bottom of one pile, she let out a small squeal and hugged the tape in her arms.

There was a knock on the door to Robin's office. When the Boy Wonder opened the door, he saw Starfire looking at him with big eyes and a video in her arms.

"Robin, it is a rainy day and our friends are out doing the bowling…I was hoping that maybe you and I could watch a movie." She gave him a small pout and showed him the video.

Robin looked down at the video in his hands. '_Beauty and the Beast' _he thought to himself as he remembered the old Disney classic. He had not seen this one in years and knew that Starfire had never seen it, but from the cover she could guess it was a love story. With one last glance to his desk which was only covered with doodles and a few last notes on Slade, he emerged from the dark office and into the hallway.

"Sure thing Star. Let me make us some popcorn." He handed her the video with instructions to start it. As he made the popcorn and grabbed them each a cola, he could hear the music from the film start to play.

He smiled as he saw her with eyes glued to the screen. He was sure that if any of his enemies or even his friends saw him right now, they'd laugh. Robin soon took his seat next to Star, who was curled up on the couch waiting for him. He let her rest her head on his shoulder as Belle moved about her village.

About halfway through the film, she could feel herself falling asleep. "Robin?" she asked in a yawn.

"Yeah Star?"

"Will they have their happy ending?" She looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah Star, they'll have a happy ending." He smiled down at her. '_Just like us._' He wanted to add, he didn't though, for he knew that some things just don't need be said. As she fell asleep, he could swear he heard her say.

"I love you Robin.."

He could go back to his office and sulk about Slade, but he didn't. Robin watched the rest of the film, telling his sleeping angel what was happening as it went on. This was yet another thing he could do to say those three little words.


	3. Chapter 3

All for Her

Chapter Three

Swimming

Robin waited on the roof of the tower for what seemed to be hours. Starfire had convinced him to take her to the pool. He wasn't sure if she had a swim suit or not, and whether it would be a bikini. The sound of the door opening could be heard and Starfire stepped out in a Three Piece Suit. She walked up to Robin and spun around.

"I believe I am the ready." She spoke in a soft and sweet voice.

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to contain his laughter. She was told to wear a swimsuit and here she was in a suit. It was not one for swimming, but how was she to know? He shook his head and smiled.

"Starfire, that's not a swim suit."

Starfire's eyes went wide with embarrassment and she covered her face with her hands. "I was told a suit for swimming. I went to twelve stores before I could find one I found suitable. "She ran from the roof and into her room.

This stunned Robin, 'Something suitable? What could she mean by that?' He ran after her and stopped at her closed and locked door. "Star? I'm confused. What did you mean by suitable?"

Starfire's voice rang clearly. "I knew that you would become flustered if I wore what other girls wore. I didn't want to render you speechless for a whole day. Otherwise I wouldn't hear your voice."

Robin felt touched by her words and nodded, this made sense. They're relationship wasn't exactly public, so if she were to wear a bikini, he would have a nosebleed followed by a jealous rage at the fact that she was catching the eye of every other teenaged male.

"Starfire you can wear any suit you want to. We're only going to a local pool." He knocked on the door to get her attention. "Come on Star I'm sure Raven has a suit you can borrow."

There was a moment or two of silence and soon Starfire emerged in a pale purple bikini. She absolutely glowed in this one. It was decorated with small white polka-dots. She stood in front of him giggling.

"I do believe I ummm… got you?" She said as Robin's face flushed a bright red.

At his nod, Starfire clapped her hands and smiled brightly. "You will be changing into your suit of swimming?"

"Yeah Star….just umm give me a moment to catch my….thoughts." He finished lamely.

_Hours Later:_

Robin sat on the edge of the pool watching Starfire swim in the water. It was almost like she was a mermaid. She moved with fluid accuracy. Her long maroon hair clung to her neck as she came up to the surface for air.

"Robin, why don't you come into the water? I promise it is most warm once you get in." She tugged on his arm and looked at him with her wide puppy dog eyes.

Robin tried to look away, knowing all too well how powerful those eyes were. As he looked away to avoid becoming under her control, he felt himself fall into the water. Once he reached the surface, he shivered.

"Star the water is freezing! " He spoke in a harsh tone.

Star's eyes flooded with tears as she swam away from him. Robin sighed, "Great, just great." He began to swim after her. "Starfire! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Oh then how did you mean for it to come out?" Starfire spoke in a cold voice that made the water seem like a pot of boiling water.

"I was taken by surprise and my first reaction was to get mad. Look I'll make it up to you, just tell me how and I will!"

Starfire's lips formed a smile as she swam back to him. "Would you buy me an ice cream from the truck man?" She asked as the happy tune of an ice cream truck could be heard.

Robin nodded as he made his way to get out of the pool. Star was close behind him and when the pair had reached the truck, Starfire began to think of all the fun flavors that the truck held. She wanted a strawberry waffle cone with chocolate sprinkles, with mustard to top it off. Robin of course knew this and was ready with a bottle of mustard in his bag.

The day ended with the pair sitting on the grassy hill each enjoying their own favorite flavor of ice cream. Today had been one of those days that had its highs and lows, with laughs that he never let out, and so much love he had shown subtly. He would pay all of the money in Bruce Wayne's bank for a chance at having a day like this tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

All for Her

Chapter 4

Painting of Nails

Still own nothing

If Bruce Wayne saw Dick Grayson right now, he'd probably have a fit, and the Boy Wonder, would have his ass handed to him. Though he hadn't spoken to his adopted father in a few years, he missed the man. He would never admit it, not even to Bruce. There was a soft sigh inches away, and Robin looked up at the angel who had entered his life like a whirlwind, and broke down the walls he put up, settling inside of his heart.

"Something wrong Star?" he asked her softly, with a raise eyebrow beneath his mask.

She shook her head, and looked at her hand, "You are truly talented Robin, and not even Friend Raven can get my nails such a nice purple color. Thank you."

Robin nodded, knowing that Raven was not a fan of painting nails, but because Starfire was like a sister to her, she did it once a month. Today was supposed to be that day, but Raven found herself in the infirmary after a rough battle with Control Freak, she had broken a rib or two trying to protect Beast Boy, an odd thing for her to do.

So here he was, painting her nails, knowing that even though he wasn't her best friend, like Raven, she would smile and allow him to attempt.

"No problem Star, I know you look forward to this day." His voice was soft and he looked down at her hand, such a small hand it was, but her fingers were slender, perfectly vacant of any rings, for now. He took her bare hands into his gloved ones. They shared a smile and a gaze. Lost in her eyes, Robin didn't hear two of the other Titans enter the room.

"Aww Booyah!" Cyborg called out at the sight of what he called, the "love birds".

Robin snapped to attention, letting her hands fall to the floor. He glared at the robotic titan and the changeling who stood behind Cyborg hold back giggles.

"Chill out man, we're gonna be watching the tube." Beast Boy spoke up, making his way to the couch.

The Boy Wonder held back his rage, and stood up. "Come on Star, I'll put the top coat on in your room." He carefully picked up the bottles of nail polish, allowing the "pests" as he just dubbed them see. He wasn't ready to shout it from the rooftops, but he was ready to show others just how serious he was about this, and how much he cared for her. One day, he'd let Bruce see, all the things he'd do for her.


	5. Chapter 5

All for Her

Chapter Five

Robin Claus

Starfire lay asleep in her bed, hugging a small teddy bear tightly against her chest. It was Christmas Eve and she had been crying. Beast Boy had made the mistake in telling her that there was no Santa. She had bitten her lip and ran to her room in tears, and this was around three in the afternoon; it was now almost midnight. All of this had started on a trip to the mall; Starfire was out shopping with Raven for presents for the team, and saw children in a line to meet the mall Santa. The Tamaranian Princess just had to get in line with the children, to find out who this Santa Claus was. She was shocked to find that he not only lived at the northern most part of the Earth, but that he delivered gifts to good children all over the world in one night.

Robin dressed himself in a furry red suit and stuffed as many pillows up said shirt as he could. As he put the finishing touches on his Santa costume, he took up a small sack and made his way into Starfire's room. He knew of course this entire act of his would require him taking off his mask, for he was sure that Santa did not wear one. When he reached the Princess's room, he knelt beside her bedside and took out a small package from his sack.

"Starfire." He spoke in a soft and deep voice.

Starfire stirred and turned to see Robin Claus, and her frown became a giant smile. "Oh Santa!" she cried out. "You do exist, and you came!"

Robin smiled widely, and nodded. "Yes my dear. Now what do you want for Christmas?"

Starfire gazed into his crystal blue eyes and blushed. She wanted nothing more than to see Robin's eyes, learn his name, and see him smile. She spoke into the silence with a soft and squeaky voice.

"Well Santa, I have this good friend named Robin, and I really love him. He does so much for me and our friends. I know this sounds silly, but I want him to smile more, I want to see him really happy. If it is not too much trouble, can I see his eyes, and learn his name?"

Robin Claus stood there in shock; she wanted nothing more than to see him happy. She loved him.

"His name is Richard." Robin's voice cracked, "And he cares deeply for you too young Princess."

Starfire smiled and nodded, her eyes drooping. "Good night Robin Claus..."

Robin kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets to reach her neck. "Merry Christmas Star."


End file.
